DOW Game Considerations
When designing a character, keep these things in mind and/or be able to answers these questions when the time comes. When Ranking Up Characters can increase an Attribute or any Skill below its corresponding attribute die without special considerations. These are considered "natural" gains that simply occur as characters age. New skills, skills increased above the attribute die, and Edges take more time and effort to build. The character must seek out time to hone these skills during his free time on game day or during the character's downtime. Each attempt takes one day of training. Learning Chart Before a character can learn a new skill or raise a skill above the attribute die, he must spend a number of days attempting to earn an appropriate amount of raises with that skill. Each attempt requires 8-12 hours of practice, effectively meaning they dedicate the day towards learning. The same is true of Edges, although the required rolls can be either Attribute or Skill based, depending on what makes the most sense. For example: *A combat edge may require fighting rolls. *A power edge may require Arcana or equivalent rolls. Note that some edges may not require rolls at all. Training Partners, Mentors, and Masters *'Training Partner'--Provides a +1 bonus when training. Has a skill level that is even with or lower than the character's skill. Unskilled partners give no bonus. *'Mentor'--Provides a +2 bonus when training. Has a skill level greater than the character's and less than d12. *'Master'--Provides a +4 bonus when training. Has a skill level of d12 or is otherwise deemed as such by the GM. General Considerations Game Info *Halflings are scarce and mainly keep to the Dales. *Many unclanned Dwarves, those whom have made their homes within Human lands, have opted to fight alongside the Stone Clans. *The wilderness is dangerous, crawling with bandits, Goblinkin, or feral Spiders. Patrols are few and far between. Small traveling groups are rare as most have found that large caravans provide the greatest safety. *Very few folks wish to be heroes anymore as they tend to end up dead. Mercenaries, Swords-for-hire, and "Entrepreneurs" are increasingly more common. *Character development is key. *Most people just barely get by and there are very few rich folks outside of King's Port. Things to Think About *Where were you and what happened to you during the Evernight? The "Ordinary" Group Game Info *You are not an adventurer by trade. You are an ordinary person thrust into remarkable circumstances willingly or unwillingly. *Your character begins as a Novice with 0 XP and does not have an ADS class. *You can be any race originating from any nation or township. *Fighting is not your strong suite. Things to Think About *Why are you in or on your way to Kos? The "Upstart Entrepreneur" Group Game Info *The township of Losston is your current home and will likely be so for a long while. *Community is a central theme. *One of you has inherited a small and badly rundown warehouse. It is not much, but it beats sleeping outdoors. *You may or may not know each other at the beginning of the game. *Your character begins as a Novice with 0 XP though can select an ADS class. *You can be any race originating from any nation or township. *You are an upstart "entrepreneur," which is a fancy way of saying that you are a problem solver. This is different than being a sword-for-hire, which is the term that more-or-less describes a independently contracted ruffian. The only difference between a sword-for-hire and a mercenary is that mercenaries band together. Entrepreneurs, on the other hand, are far more reputable and do not always handle scenarios with force. *Unfortunately, you do not have much of a reputation...yet. *It has been a long time since either of you had a good payday. Things to Think About *Why has Losston become your home? *Why do you need a partner? *What do you need to become a successful entrepreneur? The "Red Knights" Group Game Info *You will start in Hulkin, the new home of the Red Knights. *Your character begins as a Veteran with 40 XP and you must have the Red Knight professional edge. *The Red Knights are a part of the Republic, but do not control it. There are still many who are skeptics. *The Republic is out-manned and underfunded compared to the Kingdom. *Morality and differing perspective are central themes. *Outside of the Republic, the people of Valusia as a whole tend to fear or even despise the Red Knights. *The only thing assured about the war between the Republic and the Kingdom is that Valusians will suffer and die. For a Red Knight, that should not be an easy thing to stomach. Things to Think About *What is your perspective on the war? Why are you willing to inevitably kill your own countrymen? *How does opposing the young king make you feel?